The Will Of Fire
by DarkDragonBorn
Summary: In alternate universe with High Tech equipment and vehicle,each nation trying to destroy the other. How is Naruto life in this universe with both of his parent alive ? And will Hinata able to confess her feeling to Naruto ? And who is this masked guy that keep appearing ? Main Pairing NaruHina and MinaKushi, possibly change
1. Chapter 1

_Italic_ with ' ' mean thought

Normal with " " mean saying

 **Bold** with " " mean radio chatter or communication

 **Bold** with nothing for random sound

(…) mean time skip

 **UPDATED**

 **A/N : Thanks for giving some of your time to read this story ! I have read many fanfiction of Naruto and I have been intrigued to post one of mine. I combine all imagination I could have into this. Please favorite/review/follow it supported me a lot to continue the story. Stay Tune!**

In an alternate universe from ours, human has mastered high technology equipment dan vehicle. And so, managed to support life in space and colonize other planet, mak9ing human capable to live there. Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Konohagakure, Kirigakure and Sunagakure is the most powerful nation and has the best technology in the universe while other smaller nation try to stay out from the big nation business to make their nation survive

(…)

All soldiers in the plane sit in silent as they fly to the battlefield. They all looked down toward the planes floor. They are nervous, scared and afraid of what they might face in the battlefield. Batallion 241 has become vanguard to attack bandit base on planet Tyra. Their number and power has made the Konohagakure government afraid, and Konoha has decided to eliminate this threat. Kakashi Hatake, the commander of Batallion 241 lead the attack on the bandit with the help of 480 soldier, 10 plane that could contain 40 soldier and equipped with AMG24 (Advanced Machine Gun 24) and missiles, 3 tank and a spaceship

Sound of explosion could be heard outside the plane and getting louder as they flew above the battlefield. The plane start shaking hard as they got closer to the battlefield

Suddenly, one of the missiles managed to breach the plane shield and hit the plane left wing, destroying it to small pieces. The plane get unbalanced and start gliding down toward the ground. "HOLD ON !" The pilot yell from the cockpit as the plane went down with fast. The turbulence get harder and harder. Suddenly, everything become black as the plane crashed to the ground, causing large sound of metal crashing

(…)

Slowly, the soldier got back to his conciousness. The blond haired soldier could feel his body dragged, he could also hear the sound of explosion and gunfire around him. He opened his eye slightly. He looked around but all seem blurred for him. He decided to looked up. A blur of black armored soldier is currently dragged him out from wreckage. His head suddenly feel really hurt, he soon passed out again from the headache

(…)

He returned to his consciousness with a huge headache. He opened his eye and greeted by a view of a dark sky, decorated by stars and 2 moons. One of the moons is black colored and the other moon is white colored. They located close each other and could crash to each other anytime. But still.. the view is gorgeous. He haven't seen such view for some time, all he saw all this time is only war and suffering

' _Damn its hurt'_ the soldier thought as he hold his head. He sits up then shakes his head. "You okay, Dobe ?" a black armored soldier from before approach him. He kneeled in front of him before offering him a bottle of water

"I'm fine, Teme" he grab the bottle and take some sip. Sasuke opened his helmet, showed a teen with black raven hair and straight face. After done drinking the water, he gave the bottle back to Sasuke. He then put it back in a storage at his back "What happened ?" Naruto ask the raven soldier while checking his body condition from device on his wrist. His body is perfectly normal and healthy, also it doesn't seem there is any injury

"We crashed up at this beach and trapped here until back up arrives. Our enemy has MG42 at the cliff and has the upper hand on number and fire power. The pilot wounded very bad, but not fatal, they were lucky to manage to wear their helmet before the crash. Some doesn't get unconscious from the crash and managed to prevent enemy from getting close to the wreckage. From total of 40 soldiers in the plane with us, 5 died and 15 still unconscious in the wreckage, You are lucky I managed to dragged you out from the wreckage Dobe. It could explode anytime, or even fall to the soldier and killed them in instant from the weight, even with the armor on" explain Sasuke as he reload his gun. It was really hard and made him tired to drag him, not to mention he is heavy. He owe him one for all those effort to drag him

Before Naruto could say anything to the big-headed soldier, another soldier approached him. The soldier is using gray colored armor "Naruto ! Glad you okay. We need to get our soldier out from the wreckage, it could explode any second now. I need you to help me to cover the other while they drag them out. You too Sasuke" he looked at the raven haired soldier

Sasuke nodded, followed with Naruto nod "You can count on us, Commander Kakashi" Sasuke throw orange helmet toward Naruto before wearing his own helmet. Naruto wear the orange helmet then grab his rifle beside him, clock it and continue to standing by at the edge of huge boulder where they were taking cover "GO !" Naruto yelled as he shot toward the enemy at the top of a cliff, followed by Sasuke. Kakashi quickly order the rest of the squad to drag all of the unconscious soldier out before shooting the enemy at the top of the cliff. Two other soldiers followed to shoot toward enemy.

In just minutes, all of the unconscious soldiers managed to be dragged out from the wreckage to back of huge boulder. In just few second after all the soldier rescued, the plane exploded and the plane parts flew toward all directions, even some piece managed to flew toward the enemy. Naruto suddenly felt a sting pain at his stomach. He looked down only to find one of the sharp metal piece has pierced through his armor, through his stomach, into the stone behind him

He got limp, his eyes get blurry and he could hear screaming voices. In his last minute of consciousness he could see another plane hovering above the remains of the wreckage. It shots some missile toward the enemy to occupy them while throw down ropes toward them. He could see one of the soldier in purple armor approach him. Then everything become black for him

 **A/N : Sorry its kinda short, I promised that the next chapter will be longer. THAT if people want it, I really hoped you fav/like/review this story if you liked it, it supported me a lot to write the continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italic_ with ' ' mean thought

Normal with " " mean saying

 **Bold** with " " mean radio chatter or communication

 _ **Italic Bold**_ with " " mean mecha voice

 **Bold** with nothing for random sound

(…) mean time skip

 **UPDATED**

 **A/N : Thanks for the support ^^ Thanks for GrayCat17 , Rickblood, Paladin3030 for favoriting the story. Enterthezone and laponce,Thompson for their fav and follow. Freedom fighter 831 and Rose Tiger for their follow. PoeticFire for his/her review and fav. And KingoftheSkyDragon21 review. I think I uploaded too fast, but still, Enjoy !**

 **BEEP…BEEP..…..BEEP**

Naruto slowly opened his eye because of the sound. He slowly look around with his half-opened eye. He is lying on bed inside a room with white walls and some machine beside the bed. _'Where.. am I ?'_ he thought before realized the warmness on his right hand. He looked down toward his right hand, and find a messy dark blue hair of a person is covering his right hand. Soft snooze could be heard from the person, along with a faint scent of Lavender

All memory from the war suddenly flooded back to him. His left hand quickly holds his stomach and find bandage covering his wound. He slowly sits up while holding his stomach, the pain from the wound feels hurt, but not as much as before. He unconsciously observed the person sleeping on his right arm. Her hair is beautiful even though its messy and he could feel the soft skin of the person face.

Suddenly, the person on his hand slowly woke up. She continued with looking toward him. Her Lavender eye quickly met with his blue eye while he admire her. They both process what happened for a moment, and when they realize what happened, both blushed hard. Hinata covered her now very red face, while Naruto looked away from her, also with his face redden

She couldn't believe he see her in this condition, she is embarrassed for looking messy in front of her crush

There's a moment of silent between them and they try to get ridden the blush of their own

"U-um,,, Naruto-kun, h-how do y-you feel ?" she break the silence between them

"I-im good, Hinata-chan" Naruto answered as he pull his right arm from her "How long I have passed out ?" he asked back toward the shy girl. He could still feel the warmness from her face on his right arm and smell a faint scent of Lavender

Before Hinata could answer, his father and mother suddenly walked in the room. Realizing their sole son already conscious, they quickly rushed to him. Her mother hug him tightly "N-Naruto ! You're awake !" Kushina sob as she hugged Naruto. She closed her eye and some tears could be seen flow down from her eye, she is glad her son is okay. His father also seen very glad with his son conscious, he was really worried that they might lose him forever. Surprised, Naruto responded with hugging her back "Why are you so worried, Mom ?"

Her mother slowly let him go then pull back. She wipe some tears from her face then look at his son "You have passed out for 2 weeks Honey, we were really worried" Minato comfort Kushina as some tears flowed again from her eye with rubbing her back

Naruto eye darkened a little "I'm sorry to make you all worried. But… what about the Bandit ? Did we win ?" he asked as soon as he remembered all his comrade in the battlefield. He hoped they are all safe. He knew that there would be some of his comrades died. But would they survive if he was there ? Could he save them ? Or will nothing change even if he was there ? The thought burden his mind more than before

"The war finished yesterday. We won and the entire bandit has been annihilated. Your battalion is currently on its way back and will arrive soon. Report said 20 soldiers died and 50 soldiers wounded. Thanks to the armor durability to receive damage, we manage decreased the number of soldier injured or dead" Minato explain

"I see…" Naruto looked down. Doesn't want him to be sad more than this, Hinata decided to console him with sitting next to him and rub his back "Don't be sad, Naruto-kun. I heard all of our friend is okay. They probably only got some minor wound" her stutter and blush has gone since the Uzumaki family reunite. She hoped she could reunite with her family too, she haven't met her family for a month now since she's pretty busy in the military. She really miss her little sister and her parent

Naruto cheered up a little from Hinata word "Thanks Hinata" he smiled as he looked at her. He never realized her childhood friend is very beautiful until he admire her face. She is like an angel for him, her face is pale and feels soft

"Anyway" Minato interrupt their moment "Since you're injured, i think you should stop being soldier for the time being. At least, until your wound heal" Naruto depressed once more hearing this news. He knew that if he keep insist become soldier in this state, it would injure himself more. So he just nodded "But" Minato added. He knew his son would do anything to protect his comrade, and there is still other option "You could ride a mecha. You have enough experience now. Hinata and some your friend will ride mecha too to accompany you. For plus, AI on mecha could boost your health and cure your wound faster"

Naruto once again cheered up. At the very least there's something he could do. He don't know how to ride mecha but he will keep trying until he succeed and master it

"I assigned Hinata to take care of you until you're totally healed. She also will be watching you for me and stop you from doing anything reckless. Get to the Hangar Bay in 30 minutes to meet your new mecha" Minato pat Naruto head with a warm smile plastered on his face before walked out the room. His mother also hugged him tightly once again before followed his father. _'So that's why she is here, she is watching over me'_ Naruto thought

Hinata put some clothes down on his lap "You should change your clothes, Naruto-kun. I will wait outside" she said before leaving the room to let him change. The clothes she gave was a black shirt with orange Konoha symbol at the middle along with his usual orange pant

After done changing, he walked out the room with his right hand holding his stomach while his left hand leaned on the wall. His wound feels hurt each time he took a step. Noticing him having trouble walking, Hinata quickly get to his left side and help him walk by circling his left hand on her neck

"Sorry for troubling you" he said as they walked to the nearest lift. He is not weak, but sometime he just need the help of other. Sometime his power alone is not enough. However, he denied depending on tools for a reason he couldn't tell

"It's okay. Your dad told me to take care of you, so this is already my duty" Hinata look down as she blushed. She never been this close with him, she also could feel his muscle through his thin shirt and warmness emitted from his body

They wait for some moment before the lift arrived at their level. Luckily, the lift was empty so they won't stop on other levels. She pressed the button with writing "Hangar Bay" And the lift start going down with fast

 **TING !**

The lift stopped and the door opened. They walked out the lift and welcomed with the sight of many mecha lined up, most of them are 8-10 meter tall. Some has 2 hand with 2 feet, some with 4 leg and huge cannon or missile in the back, there is even mecha with only 2 leg and equipped with shield generator on their back. Many mechanic and pilot could be seen checking the mechas, repairing or modifying the mechas.

Noticing his father waved at them from distance, they immediately approach him while looking around, amazed by the mechas around them. They never seen real mecha this close, they have only seen it from picture or from far on battlefield. Closing in, they could see his father is standing in front of two mechas. The mechas is at normal height and with 2 arm and 2 leg. One is orange colored while the other is purple colored. They could see a gun, shield and sword is attached to the mecha back. Behind the two mechas there's still several mecha with different color

"You're on time, Naruto and Hinata. These two are your mechas now. It haven't equipped with any real weapon, but theres already training gun and a sword along with shield to train fighting. Hinata, get in your mechas. I will help Naruto to get in on his" Minato replace Hinata then start leading Naruto to the orange mecha while Hinata climbed the ladder next to the purple mecha then sit in the cockpit located in the chest of the mecha

Minato help Naruto climb the ladder before letting him sit in the cockpit "Now listen, all mecha has an AI, so be nice with it. If you two can't work together, then you won't be able to fight against other pilot or enemy. He will also teach you the basic to use mecha. Good luck, Son" he patted Naruto head again before closing the cockpit door then go down.

The two mechas start walking to launcher bay by itself. Launcher bay located on the edge of the space station, it has really long empty room for mechas to launch out from the space station to space. When they arrived, the thruster on their back and the back of their leg ignited and they flew out through the barrier to the vast of space. The front thruster located on the shoulder and front leg ignited while the back thruster shut down to slow down their speed. They then shut all thruster after they stop

" **BZZZZ… Can you hear me ? Naruto, Hinata ?"** Minato talked to them with communicator attached at the mecha cockpit

"I'm fine here" Naruto replied followed by the same answer from Hinata

" **Good. The AI will teach the basic soon, remember to learn well from them"** Minato voice cutted, replaced with the sound of another person "So your name is Naruto, I am H-09. Call me Henry" the mecha AI speaked to Naruto. Its voice is like the voice of person around his age "Nice to meet you Henry"

Both of the mecha land together on nearest asteroid, facing each other. "You're new in the mecha battle ?" Henry asked replied with a yes from Naruto "Then I will teach from the basic, watch and remember everything I do. But first, wear the equipment on your right" Naruto looked to the right side of his chair. There's a helmet with glasses on the front, and on the back of the helmet there's some cable that connect the helmet with the cockpit roof, along with some equipment that seem to be fit on his arm, leg and a vest. The equipment looks pretty cool for him. He firstly wear the helmet, continue with equipping the hand and leg equipment then finish with wearing the vest. The equipment fit perfectly on his body and feel comfortable for him. He suddenly stand up from his chair, he doesn't have any control of himself. He tried to move some part of his body but failed

"Don't panic. I only take over your neuron system for a second to check your body condition. I see your stomach is wounded, it won't be problem. I will focus your healing at that place" The helmet glasses suddenly turned on, showing the view outside the mecha. He could see the purple mecha standing not far from his. This must be the view from the mecha eye camera ! ' _its awesome'_ Naruto thought as turn his head around, mimicked by the mecha. The view changed as the mecha head look at other direction

"Now try to move, then try to grab your gun and shield" Naruto moved his right hand to punch forward. From the glasses he could see the mecha mimic his movement. He know how mecha works, but still, experiencing it himself is really awesome. The blonde pilot slowly put both of his hand to his back then pull out a shield with his left hand and a gun with his right arm

He could see some moment later the purple mecha mimic his movement but she draw gun with her left hand and sword with her right hand

Naruto once again lost control of his body as the mecha suddenly moved by itself and run toward the purple mecha. As the mecha run Naruto also run but doesn't move from the spot, its like moonwalk, but running. It maybe caused by the floor that could slide as he run. The purple mecha jump back while shoot her gun toward him. He put his left hand forward and block her bullet with his shield. Suddenly, he felt something unusual on his back and the bottom his feet. The mecha thruster located on those location activated, sending him up forward. He quickly change his left hand with his right hand before firing his gun toward the other mecha.

The purple mecha back thruster ignited and the mecha flew forward while maneuvering right and left, evading his shoot easily. She continued by flying toward him then swing her sword toward his rear. He quickly put his left hand on his rear and manage to blocked her swing. But before he could counter her attack, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him down to the asteroid. She continue to fired her gun toward him. He is lucky to fast enough to put his shield forward to block all the bullet. The purple mecha land not far in front of him as he stand up

"You understand kiddo ?" The AI asked. He could control his body again now, his body mimic every move the mecha has made and he started to understand the tricks. "Yea. Thanks Hen" Naruto grinned as he put back his shield and gun

"DON'T CALL ME HEN ! I'M NOT A DAMN CHICKEN !" the AI yell on his ear. Henry know that's only a nickname taken from three first alphabet on his name. But still, he always feel insulted each time someone call him that. He will let him go this time as he haven't know that

"Geez, you should control your anger there" Naruto winced when Henry yelled, his ear feels hurt from the loud yell of the AI "Now let me try battling myself"

Suddenly, a communication emitted from the purple mecha toward him " **S-Sorry Naruto-Kun ! I didn't mean to hurt you"**

"Its okay, I know the AI that do it. Now lets start our own battle" Naruto replied. But it does hurt when she kicked him in the stomach, he remembered that whatever the mecha feel he will feel it too. Its like the pilot and mecha become one. Gladly, Henry give him energy to move without having trouble or disturbed by the pain from his wound

The purple mecha suddenly run forward toward him. Shield and sword is on her hand. Unprepared, Naruto only managed to grab the shield to blocks her attack. She keep swinging her sword toward him and he could only block it. The power of the attack is very strong that he must use both hand to hold the shield and block all her attack

Suddenly, another kick was launched at his stomach, making him kneeled down while holding his stomach. She then put her sword on his neck " **I-I won. Y-You ok-okay Naruto-kun ? I-I didn't m-mean to hurt you"** she put back her sword then offer him her right hand. She can't believe she hurt her beloved Naruto-kun, but she need to prove him she could protect him and herself

Naruto can't believe he lose to Hinata. But he must admit she is strong and fast. That's must be the reason his father chose her to watch over him. She could stop him every time he would do something reckless. Another factor is probably because they are a close childhood friend "Its okay Hinata, I'm fine. You're so strong, I never noticed that. My dad chose the right person" he grab her hand then stand up with the help of her pull

-Meanwhile-

"Sir, I detected 2 object flying with fast toward our mecha. It seem they're from Sunagakure territory" Minato rushed to the man to take a look to the radar. He see it too, 2 object moving fast toward his son location "Naruto ! Hinata ! Could you hear me ?" Minato talk to his mic but it seem the signal has been jammed. The object must be the one that jammed the signal !

-Back to Them-

Suddenly, a sound of thruster could be heard faintly. But there is no one other than them and none of them use their thruster. They looked toward the source of the sound, 2 mecha appear from behind one of the asteroid and start firing toward them.

Both grabbed their shield and quickly taking cover from the enemy mechas fire. They are powerless, they cant attack back as their real weapon is only their shield. Suddenly, the two mechas already in front of them. They kicked Naruto and Hinata shield away and point their gun toward both chest, direct to their cockpit.

At this point, they both froze in place of what happened. Minato in his mecha fly toward them in full speed, probably only he that had chance to safe them. He won't let them kill his son, not in million years. Even with his mecha being the fastest and he has move in full speed, but it seems its already too late.

Both mecha slowly pull their gun trigger. But before they fire, suddenly another mecha appeared and kick them away from the orange and purple mecha. Before the suna mechas could attack back, the unknown mecha shot them with electric gun, then channel electricity enough to make them unconscious instantly. The savior mecha seems just like Naruto mecha, its color is black and there's strip of yellow from his shoulder to his each of its finger, the same happened with his leg where theres strip of yellow from his foot to his waist.

" _ **You two should be careful"**_ the unknown mecha said as he pull the two up. Minato land near them before hugged Naruto

" _ **Im sorry to let this happen, Naruto. But youre okay, right ?**_ " said Minato before letting him go

The orange mecha nodded _**"Yes, thank to him"**_ he looked toward the unknown mecha

" _ **So the Batallion has returned. Thanks N"**_ Minato said before 2 large spaceship appeared near them after done from doing Hyperspace jump. _**"Lets go back to base. Your friend will be there in some minutes from now"**_ Minato fly back toward the base, followed by Hinata and Naruto. N flew to the spaceship to get back to his covering duty while bringing the suna mechas

They landed at the Hangar Bay. Minato quickly get out from his cockpit before walked out the hangar. Naruto rub his wound on stomach, but it seem it feels better now. The pain feels hurt less than before, it must be because of Henry focused his healing on his stomach. But still, he need help from Hinata to walk out of the Hangar Bay. They met his mother right away, and she doesn't look happy

In some minutes the spaceship has landed in the Space Station Ship Bay. The mechas that guarded the spaceship also landed in the Hangar Bay. N throwed the suna mechas down. He stay in his mecha in case the suna mechas is pretending to be unconscious while some soldier and mechanic opened the cockpit door for each mecha

Minato is going to discuss this with the elder of Konohagakure and the government of Suna. This act of aggression has broke their agreement of peace and endanger his son. He call two nearest soldier. One of the soldier ordered to send message to Suna for an emergency meeting between the two nation on the planet Ryuko, capital of the Sunagakure nation while the other soldier ordered to inform the Elder to prepare to go for emergency meeting.

Whatever the reason the suna government have, it better be damn good, they have put his sole son in danger situation that almost killed him. He won't take this lightly, but he tried to not let his wife know. If she know, she would be so pissed that she would make him to send full frontal attack on Suna.

With that thought he walked in a shuttle where the Konoha elderly has waited for him. As soon as they received the message, the elderly quickly go to the shuttle and wait for Minato to arrive. The two elder sit on one side while he sit on chair opposite from them. Before the shuttle door closed , a specific red haired woman walked in the shuttle and sit next to Minato. ' _It seem she already_ know' Minato sighed

"Care to explain what has happened that you must make emergency meeting with Suna government ?" the woman elderly asked

"Yes. Care to explain ?" Kushinas asked as she glare toward him. Her danger aura emitted, making Minato more scared

The shuttle door closed and the shuttle start heading to Ryuko, accompanied with 2 fighter and one of the soldier mecha

"2 Suna mecha has invaded our territory and attack 2 soldier of our" he stopped there not wanting to say the name of the soldier. He know that if he say it she will receive beating from his wife since he was the one send Naruto and Hinata out on mecha, unequipped with any weapon and with no one to protect them

"What happened then ?" this time the male elderly asked Minat

"We managed to capture them, thanks to N that coincidently was around there. He electrified the mechas and pilot to unconscious. We will interrogate them later after I meet with the Suna government. This aggression they made cannot be tolerated. Not only invade our territory, they also attacked our soldier" Minato explain trying his best to not to say the soldier name

"I see. If that's the condition, your decision is right to held a emergency meeting with Sunagakure government to discuss this attack and the continue of peace agreement" the female elder said, replied with nod from Minato

"Anyway, would you mind telling us who is the soldier that attacked ?" the male elderly asked

Minato heart stopped for a second. He could sense Kushina glare toward him. It seem no point on hiding it as she already know "Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga" As soon as he said the name, Kushina grab the collar of his shirt then yell toward him with full sound "WHY DON'T YOU LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKE ! DO YOU WANT OUR SON TO DIE ?! SENDING HIM OUT LIKE THAT UNPREPARED ! YOU ALSO RISK THE LIFE OF FAMOUS AND WEALTH FAMILY HYUUGA HEIR ! YOU IDIOT !" Kushina continue with tackling his head

Minato know, he won't survive from his wife yell for the rest of the journey. And its going to be a very long journey

 **A/N : Another chapter is done ! I know, I know its only 4k, but next will be even longer ! around 5k. So stay up tune, review/fav/fol if you like the series. It supported me a lot. Once again, thanks you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

_Italic_ with ' ' mean thought

Normal with " " mean saying

 **Bold** with " " mean radio chatter or communication

 _ **Italic Bold**_ with " " mean mecha voice

 **Bold** with nothing for random sound

(…) mean time skip

 **A/N : huge apologize for readers, I have been busy with real life since exam was close. But since its now over, im going to continye the story. I also repaired chapter 1 and 2 so it wont look rushed. Once again, I apologize. Staay Tune !**

Minato sit with his wife and Konoha Elderly on one side of the table while Suna Kazekage and Suna Elderly sit on the other side. The room is only lighted by 1 neon lamp located above the table. Suna government has explained the situation, it may seems impossible but from their expression, it could be seen that they're serious about what they said

"I have told you for many time, those two mechas do belong to Suna. But an hour before they attacked you, they suddenly activated themselves and fly out from our space station. The pilot claimed that their AI is not activated" the Kazekage explain for the thousand times to the still not-convinced Hokage

"Then why don't you try control the mechas wirelessly?" This time Kushina asked the question. She has been both pilot and mechanic for long time and she know most mechas has equipped with AI System Override Device or for short ASOD to be controlled wirelessly by using signal, well at least in Konoha most mecha have one

"We have tried. But it seem the device signal have been jammed, making us unable to control it wirelessly. We also tried to track it. But unfortunately, the mechas equipped with cloaking device. They disappeared from our radar and our search party" the Kazekage explain

Minato suddenly stand. He wore his Yondaime coat and start walking to the door "I believe in your word. But if this happen one more time, I won't tolerate it anymore" he said before opening the door and walked out the room. Stunned, Kushina and Konoha Elderly only watch Minato walked out. After some time, they realized what happened and quickly followed him out from the room wonder why the Hokage believed the Suna

(Meanwhile)

Naruto sit on his bed inside his room. His wound has totally healed, thanks to the medicine Sakura made. People always though he has crush for Sakura, but he actually doesn't. He only wanted to beat his rival and best friend, Sasuke. But it seem he has failed as Sakura say her feeling to Sasuke and he accepted. It seem the Raven-haired pilot has finally fall for the Pink-haired Medic

He take a look toward the clock on the wall, it is about the time his battalion return. He quickly turned off his room light then get out from his room. He run toward the staircase with the thought the lift will be full, so he chooses the staircase to get to the Ship Bay. The Ship Bay is just one level lower than Hangar Bay. The mechas and ship separated on different level because of the limited space

He opened the Ship Bay door and quickly walk to the spaceship he always knew, the Will Of Fire. It was owned and named by the first Hokage, where later it is used by the best unit in the military. Not even kidding.

Itachi, Shishui and Sasuke Uchiha. They ranked in top 10 best soldiers in the whole military

Neji and Hinata Hyuuga They are ranked as first and second in the whole military close-range battle rank and has the best sight in the military, thanks to the devices that has gone down generation to generation in Hyuuga family

Kakashi. The White Fang. His mecha speed is second to Minato's Yellow Lighting and his electric weapon is more lethal than other weapon

His Mother, Kushina Uzumaki and his Father, Minato Namikaze was in the fleet too. His father mecha is the fastest in the military and her mother mecha has very effective heat missile with deadly explosion

Lee. The Green Beast of Konoha. and his teacher. Guy, The Blue Beast Of Konoha. Their combination of speed and power make them almost invincible in close range battle

Shikamaru. He has tactical mind just like his father, Shikaku. His tactic only lose to his father

Shikaku. Former member of The Will Of Fire before promoted as Minato advisor because of his brilliance thinking and tactic

Ten-Ten. She has the most complete weaponry in the military, from close range to far range weapon

Shino. His mini-droid could spread far to gather information or attack enemy silently

Kiba. His attack combination and his dog mecha could pierce through the thin armor of enemy spaceship

Choji. His defend is impenetrable even by Kiba combination attack

Ino. His family device to override other mecha has proved to be very useful in battle and capturing enemy

N. A mysterious pilot that joined just as his father become Hokage. His mecha skill is still unknown

Him. He has secret technique, down from his father and uncle, Jiraiya

And several other soldier that chosen to be part of the fleet because of their reputation

Literary, this battalion is almost invisible. But he can't believe what he saw. The spaceship has lot of damage on its hull and one of the thruster engine barely run. The radio antenna on top of the spaceship broke in half and its barrier generator is broken. The mechas and soldiers getting out from the spaceship don't look better. Most mechas damaged badly that they barely move. There's even mecha that lost its hand or some part of its body

The spaceship suddenly fell to the Ship Bay floor with loud sound as their last engine shut down on their own

A black mecha limpidly walked toward him. The cockpit opened and his friend fell off from it. Naruto quickly catch Sasuke before he crashed to the ground

"Sasuke ! What happened ?" he couldn't believe this could happen to his battalion

"The…. First Generation mechas….. of Kumogakure….. raided us just as the war finished" Sasuke said before passed out from the pain

Some medic quickly approached them before taking Sasuke to Medical Room to be healed. A soldier suddenly approached him and whispers something toward his ear. As soon as he finish whispering the blonde quickly walked out The Ship Bay and run to the meeting room

(…)

In the meeting room, theres only Konoha Elderly, the hokage and his wife to keep the secrecy

"Our best squad was raided by Kumogakure FG (First Generation) mechas. This is a glimpse of what happened during the raid" Minato turned off the meeting room light and turn on the projector

The camera on the ship rear showed 2 mecha moving at high speed toward the ship. One of them is purple-colored mecha with Octopus face while the other is blue colored with Cat face. Around 20 mecha launch from the ship to confront the mechas. The camera suddenly destroyed and the view changed to camera on one of the mechas head. The mechas spread to 3 directions to confront the unknown mechas. They fired in union toward the mechas causing huge explosion on the purple and blue mecha. But as the explosion , they noticed something blocked all of their attack

The unknown mecha tails

The octopus mecha has 8 tails and the cat mecha has 2 tails. All attack blocked by the tail but leave no mark on the tail. Their mechas keep shotting toward them but there's nothing changed. Suddenly, they put their tail back and fire 2 mini ball toward them. 10 meter from them, the balls exploded, caused enormous light and heat toward them.

As the light faded, the mecha looked around and the view is horrible. The two mechas is slaughtering their mechas. Just by one swing it managed to slash 3 mecha arm

Their tail detached from the body before flying toward the spaceship and surround it. The tails peak opened and a laser beam shotted toward the spaceship, causing heavy damage on the spaceship body

The video ended there and the lamp lighted up once again

"It seems Kumogakure has dispatched their FG mecha. And our scout report they're heading to Konoha, with some battalion on their back. Their intention is clear, wiping us out. And without another FG mecha, we won't stand a chance against them" Minato explain

"And so, I will dispatch a group of soldier to search the last unfound mecha, rumored to be hidden on Planet Ruckus. Planet Ruckus is on border between Konoha and Kumogakure and has risk that this group will meet the FG mechas, also the risk that the Kyuubi is not there. But this is our only hope and so, we must do it"

"But have you decided who will it be ?" Kushina asked

Minato shake his head "I haven't decided, and hope that each of you also recommend 1 person to make 4 person-team"

"I recommend Kakashi Hatake to be the captain team. His mecha is still in prime condition despite the confrontation with the FG mechas. He also have experience fighting the FG mechas " the woman elderly say after thinking for a while

"I recommend the new mechanic. It seems she is really skilled in repairing mechas with fast. What is her name ? she take care the new pilot N mecha" said the male elderly

"She is Ren. That's two, what about you Kushina ?" Minato asked his wife

"I don't really know. I think I will suggest N. He's talented, member of The Will Of Fire, and his mecha still intact even after confrontation with the FG mechas, just like Kakashi" Kushina answer

"Then, I will choose my son with almost the same reason with Kushina except he haven't met with the FG mechas, and also Hinata Hyuuga to keep him from doing anything stupid. Everyone agree ?"

The next second Minato finished, Kushina smash her hand to the table "Why do you have to sent our son and the Hyuuga Heir ?! can't you send anyone more older and more experienced ?!"

Minato shaked his head "We need them to hold off Kumogakure army. The possibility this team with FG mechas is small, that's why I send them instead other people. But still, I cant take the risk so I send Kakashi and N. Isn't that the best decision for now ?"

Kushina calmed down hearing his explanation. There's truth on his word "Fine. But if something happened to our son, you better be ready" she send him deadly glare

(…)

With short notice, the whole nation alerted for danger that currently approaching them. The whole military is preparing to face the attack and citizen evacuated to safer planet

A spaceship flew out of the busy space station, heading to Planet Ruckus. Using Light speed, it will only need a days to arrive. Theres only 5 mecha with their pilot, the ship pilots and some soldier in the ship

Then, there's sound of explosion


End file.
